In the art of window manufacture, it is known to provide windows with fixed frames, in which movable frames are disposed. The movable frames may carry screening therein, for ventilation purposes.
It is also known, in the art of window manufacture, that movable frame assemblies are disposed within fixed frame assemblies, for raising or lowering screens or the like, for pivotally moving screens or the like, for facilitating placement, cleaning, or for any other purposes and/or for adjustment of the position of the movable frame assembly that comprises the screen or the like, within the fixed frame.
One example of a prior art type of frame corner bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 307,078 dated Apr. 10, 1990, which represents a corner bracket for holding an insect screen, or the like, that may be inserted into an exterior frame.